When death doesn't happen
by RebelMoon
Summary: What would happen if Jean Gray didn't really die? What is she was reborn from her ashes like a Phoenix? I have completley revised this story and I think it alot better! Please R&R!
1. Burning

Ch.1 Burning  
  
The dam burst, Jean could hear the waters great roar as it flooded the ground around Alkali Lake. The water came swooping it's fury palpable from being held from it natural path to long. The jet won't start Jean thought I have to do something about it, but what? There is only one option it was the only way. Turning Jean limped off the jet. Moving slowly but determinedly towards the front of the jet she stopped. Calling upon her powers from deep within in her, she focused them upon the jet. Flipping the correct switches to get the plane started she shut the ramp and held everything tightly in place and everyone firmly inside. Connecting herself to Dr. Xavier she said, "I know what I'm doing, this is the only way, -- Good-bye."  
  
The jet took off as Jean power spent itself and she went up in flames. Her ashes floating upon the top of the water stayed together as below them the water rolled and crashed.  
  
For days her ashes floated upon the water slowly floating to what was left of the land. Then one day they miraculously drifted the lakes edge. The tide was slowly pulled out by the moon's magnetic pull. In the sun of the late afternoon the ashes dried. By the time the water started to rise they had started to form the shape of a human, a human woman. The tide inched its way up and over them but they stayed in perfect shape waiting for it to reside again. About midnight it had and in the moons soft glow a woman was born from her ashes.  
  
Long red hair clung to her back, once hazel eyes were now a soft swirling red the color of flames. She still had the same body but looking at it her scars were gone, her body whole inside, not ravished by the sicknesses even mutants got. Lying beside her on the ground was a suit. A black x-men suit, but with flames lazily crawling around the flared pants legs and up the sides, the same type flames also curved around the flaring arms. Lying beside that was a pair of fire red boots and a mask in the same color. Picking herself off the pine needle strewn ground. She put on the suit finding it fit perfectly, even the mask.  
  
From the ashes of the woman once known as Jean Gray a new woman was born. A woman so powerful and fearsome that even her enemies would tremble at her tremendous powers. And the woman who came from those ashes took on a new name, a name that could only describe her. Phoenix. 


	2. Powers

Ch.2 Powers  
  
Smiling Phoenix launched herself into the air. Her hair once short now long flowing behind her. She headed towards the nearest major city to Alkali Lake. Touching down on the edge of the city she slid the mask off of her face and safely tucked it into her pocket. Among humans it was best to seem like one of them. Dawn was just spreading its pink tendrils towards the sky, as Phoenix walked towards the heart of the metropolis. There she rented a room at one of the better hotels before heading out on the street once more to go shopping for better clothes.  
  
Stopping at this store and that she acquired an adequate wardrobe until she got home the last place she stopped was in a bookstore. There she bought a book on mythical creatures, mainly the phoenix. She had to live up to her namesake or at least know about it.  
  
When she reached her hotel room she laid down for the rest she needed. Phoenix knew the next few days ahead would be very tiresome. Flipping on the T.V. she turned it to a news channel. Some annoying person was talking about the president"-Here is the clip on the remarkable speech the President gave last week about current happenings and the mutant registration act." The clip showed the President speaking about his attack and how he believed that humans and mutants had to work together to create a better future or this world and nation would slowly fall. Also how other people had already tried to start this war and how they were wrong do so and anyone else who did this would be promptly arrested.  
  
Smiling to herself Phoenix clicked the T.V. off. Dr. Xavier was doing all right changing the world again to make it a better place. Nodding off she dreamed of her old life and what her new life might be like.  
  
The next morning she awoke, and got dressed in a pair of jeans and a crimson shirt that complimented her flaming eyes, packing quickly she headed checked out of the hotel and caught a taxi to the nearest hotel. When she got to the airport she bought a ticket to New York City, from there she had to catch a train to Rochester. Her flight arrived on time for once and she boarded the plane. The flight was dully uneventful. By the time she arrived in New York it was very late. Catching a bus she road to the nearest hotel. She hated spending the night at hotels but no train would leave until the next morning to Rochester. She slowly fell asleep that was filled with nervousness, fear, and joy of her return. 


	3. Fighting

Ch.3 Fighting  
  
The next morning Phoenix boarded a train to Rochester, New York. Though she would have preferred to fly with her powers she couldn't not in broad daylight and not without tiring fast. Before arriving at her destination she changed into her X-Men suit that had been given to her the night she was rebirthed. Night had already fallen when she arrived swinging her gym bag/suitcase thing over her shoulder she headed out into the night. Phoenix had already decided she wanted to walk or maybe even fly to the mansion.  
  
Ripples to her right and just ahead. Someone was fighting, A very dirty fight to. Zeroing in on it she headed in its direction. It was a mutant and a human and by all looks the mutant was either not a fighter, drunk, or very smart. " Take that you mutant you freak you shouldn't even be allowed to live. You contaminate everything you touch. Dirty bastard." The human said. " You're getting me angry and you won't like me angry." Came a low growl from the ground. Noiselessly dropping her bag she launched herself into the air, donning her mask as she did. Hovering above them high enough so they wouldn't bump into her or see her she listened as the guy continued insulting the other mutant.  
  
"-The president is stupid and be shot like you, you're nothing in this world just a filthy freak--"  
  
" I told you, you don't want me angry and I'm getting angry."  
  
" Think I'm scared, Oh no watch out the animal is going t o use his freakage on me Oh no Help me" the vulgar man said in a falsetto voice.  
  
" That's it-"  
  
Realizing the mutant meant to kill the human Phoenix picked the human up telekinetically and threw him against the wall. He landed in a pathetic puddle at the bottom but to be safe, Phoenix created a half ring of fire around him to keep him place. Slowly she touched back down to the ground her back turned to the fire, her features hidden in shadow, and by the mask. " I know what he did to you was vile but you can't kill him. That's what gives us mutants a bad name."  
  
" Oh yeah what do you know? A very great, loving, tender, carefree mutant was killed two weeks ago for trying to help mutants. She was killed by humans like him."  
  
"I'm sorry for your loss but you can't do stuff like this to avenge her. No one should even if others do deserve it."  
  
"You remind me of her you know. She always had sort of speech to say about how we had to work together for a greater tomorrow, for peace and acceptance."  
  
"And she was right whoever your friend was, was very smart. She had the right idea."  
  
" Who are you? I would like to know who my rescuer is."  
  
" Do you want me to build up the fire then?"  
  
" If that's the way you want it. Then yes."  
  
Smiling Phoenix turned to concentrate on the flames slowly making them burn brighter. Without causing too much more heat. " It's ready step forward. The light is better over here." Turning slightly she watched as the man approached. She gasped in surprise, it was Logan or Wolverine.  
  
" Ya know Lady it might help if you take of that mask so I can see your face better. Or would you prefer to be a lady of mystery and be called Lady Fire."  
  
" Haha I like that Lady Fire it has a nice ring to it. But no my name is Phoenix. Kinda like yours Wolverine."  
  
" You know my name?" Wolverine said in surprise.  
  
" I know more than that about you Wolverine much more," Phoenix said reaching up and sliding off her mask. " Do you not now recognize me?" " Jean is it really you? Really, really you? In the flesh alive and by all looks well?"  
  
" Yes Wolverine, but please call me Phoenix, the once Jean Gray is dead. And born from her ashes is me Phoenix."  
  
"What ever I don't care it so good to see you." He cried grabbing her and pulling her into and exuberant hug.  
  
Laughing she slowly pulled away. "Wolverine, uhh it's so good to see you!"  
  
" Come on let's go back to the school. Everyone has been to sad, Storm won't stop crying, Scott feels responsible for your loss and walks around moping, Rogue and Bobby seem to be drifting away from each other. Thinking it's their fault the jet wouldn't start. Let's go, we'll get a taxi come on!"  
  
Walking over and picking up her bag Phoenix turned, " I have a better way." She said a mischievous smile curving her full lips. 


	4. Return

Ch.4 Return  
  
Walking over and picking up her bag Phoenix turned, " I have a better way." She said a mischievous smile curving her full lips.  
  
" What is that? Walk?" asked wolverine sarcastic again.  
  
"NO, this," grabbing a hold of his waist she jumped into the air taking him with her. Moving gradually she slowly circled her way up the alleyway holding on to his waist facing him. Setting down on top of the nearest rooftop, she walked to the edge and brought all her flames back to her. Leaving no more than a black half-circle upon the ground.  
  
"There how was that? Ready to go?" she asked sweetly.  
  
"Since when could you fly? And control fire? That is Pyro not you." Asked Wolverine.  
  
"Since I was reborn. Come on the hour grows late."  
  
" They are all asleep Wolverine. GO to bed tell no one of my return or my being alive and don't be sarcastic to Scott. I want to surprise everyone at breakfast tomorrow morning."  
  
" Sure whatever. Night." He said walking away. "-Oh and Phoenix good to have you back." He said before we walked quickly away.  
  
" Yeah it is." She whispered to the empty hall. Moving silently she slipped into the unused loft room by Storm's. Laying down she slipped into deep slumber.  
  
She woke to a sharp bell ringing telling the students to get up or they would miss breakfast. Getting up she dressed in a pair of black pants with silver flames around the bottom and a silver shirt with a plunging neckline and soft flowy sleeves. She waited until she heard no movement in the halls. Opening the door she walked downstairs listening to the really mono script charter of the students. Dr.Xavier voice floated to her, " So how did you all sleep? Good I hope." Silent nods of agreement shook everyone.  
  
" I for one slept very well." Phoenix said " I missed my bed while I was away." ~~ Short chapter I know sorry about that. But after this stuff starts to get exciting!! Please R&R 


	5. Surprise

Ch.5 Surprise  
  
Shock swept the room leaving it even more silent and eerie than before. Everyone's eyes had turned to her. Smiling she slowly walked to the center of the room. Turning around in a full circle she looked at everyone and let them all see her. To her right she heard clapping turning in that direction she saw Wolverine. He was laughing at everyone's expression and their shock.  
  
" I've got to say Phoenix you sure know how to make and entrance. And by the way I'm glad I waited for the "show"." He said standing and slowly walked towards her.  
  
" Wolverine you shouldn't laugh. They're scared and shocked. Stop clapping!" she whispered furiously.  
  
"Why? Haven't you looked around?" he asked still laughing "We are not afraid we're stunned! Nice to have you back Jean." boomed in Phoenix's and Wolverine's head.  
  
"Professor it's not Jean anymore it's Phoenix." Phoenix said aloud.  
  
Scraping of a chair was the answer. Turning slightly she say Scott slowly stand and start walking towards her. Looking at as if she was a ghost and him her unexpecting guest to haunt. When he reached her he lifted his hand as if to touch her and prove to him self that she was real. Dropping his hand back he sighed. Taking the initiative she placed her hand on his arm. When he looked up to her his eyes held a multitude of hope. Nodding her head yes she smiled up at him. Grabbing her around the waist he picked her up and swung her around and around laughing obscenely in pure joy and love.  
  
This told everyone that she was very much real and very much alive. Standing they all rushed at her the group of X-men held back though waiting they're turn for when the students had left.  
  
Gathering around her the students hugged her touched her talked to her. They had all really missed her and was heart broken when she was thought gone from this world. These people were her family her life she would do anything to protect them. They needed her as much as she needed them. And for once in what seems like years she was truly happy. 


	6. Disappointment

Ch.6 -Sorry for the wait but I had finals and this extreme writers block that I had to work through but look for a lot more updates now!!  
  
"Children please stop mauling Dr. Gray, she's been through enough. Go off now and as a treat no classes today. Just don't go off campus." Called Dr. Xavier. Reluctantly the students left sending mournful looks in the direction of Phoenix.  
"Dr. Xavier I would personally like to introduce me now. I'm Phoenix." She said, Phoenix who was once known as Jean Grey. "I must say... Phoenix... You've certainly shocked all of us. What happened?" Dr. Xavier asked. "Well, I guess you could say I was reborn from my ashes. See I put all my powers into getting the jet up and running while holding the flood back and they kind of brunt me up. It was strange as I felt the rest of my powers flow out of me I also felt this burning sensation. And it was weird because though the flames burnt me I felt only happiness and peace. I floated for days upon the waves and then my ashes reached land I was given birth by moonlight." She said. Bobby and Rogue were looking at her very strangely and Storm kept on inching more towards Kurt or Night Crawler. Wolverine was off in his own little world still laughing to beat hell. And of course you could never see what Dr. Xavier thought. Scott still held her tightly against him. "Reborn? I have never heard of anything like that happening before to a mutant. And only of the mythic creature Phoenixes having that power which is where you probably got your nickname." Said Dr.Xavier. "Phoenix isn't a nickname Dr. it's my name. Jean Gray is who I once was but she is dead now and in her place am I, Phoenix. I have her thoughts, memories, feelings, emotions, and even her powers still inside of me. But I also have more. I have different views different thoughts and yes even different powers. Like this-" she said. Turning slightly and stepping out of Scott's arms. She raised her arm and fire quickly bloomed in front of her open palm. The flames tossed and turned restlessly almost as if they had a life of their own. Letting the flames drops to the ground. She watched as they grew the flames in her eyes moving too. Tuning she faces the others. Her silver shirt turning a metallic red color from the flames. They stared at her apprehensively almost as if scared of her. Pushing into Storm's mind she read her thoughts. Pulling quickly out she stepped backwards almost into the flames. Storm was right they didn't know her anymore. She was someone different from the woman she once was. Weather that was good or bad Storm couldn't deicide and neither could Phoenix. Looking forlornly into Scott's eyes she turned and stepped into the flames and out. Walking quickly to the door she only turned once to bring back her flames. The floor wore the fires mark and even that she took with her. She was gone and to her room by the time anyone moved towards the door in the cafeteria. Cafeteria  
"Look what you did now. Did you guys even think that you might hurt her with your thoughts? She was so happy to be coming home to you. She wanted to surprise you and make you all as happy as she was. Did you ever stop to think maybe she's as scared of these new powers as you are? We don't know what exactly she's been through. And She needs us right now. I don't care what you think but I'll be there for her. New powers and new personality or not." Wolverine said from behind them furiously. Turning he walked out of the room too.  
Rogue looked at Bobby and said quietly, "He's right you know. She needs us and we need her." Looking at everyone she eyed them defiantly then walked out and headed towards the way Phoenix went. This kind of stunned the rest of them. Rogue had always been so quiet since she came here only opening up to Bobby and Wolverine. So unsure of herself Rogue never said a lot and tried not to get close to many people. Stairwell to the loft.  
Walking angrily Wolverine didn't hear footsteps bounding after him. "Logan wait." Someone called pausing Wolverine turned almost stunned to see Rogue walking after him. "What is it Kiddo?" he asked not angrily though he was. He had a special bound with Rogue more than any other mutant in this world. He could almost still feel her presence in his body. And they were close in other ways too. Both outcasts, her scared and him bold not giving a shit to what other people thought.  
"Logan you know I hate it when you call me that right? I'm almost 18 I'm not a kid anymore." She said. "Okay whatever I'll call you...Marie than." He said jokingly. "Logan, please call me Rogue. But um... that's beside the point. I agree with you about... Phoenix is it?" she said "Thanks Rogue, she needs us and if there is two of the X-men on her side others will soon come. Come on let's go talk to her." She said looking at her in gratitude. Turning they walked up to the loft together. Stopping at her door he knocked softly. "Phoenix? It's Wolverine and Rogue, we want to talk to you." Wolverine called through the door. Hearing footsteps they waited expectantly. The door handle slowly turned and the door opened. 


	7. Thinking

Ch.7 anger  
  
Phoenix had changed since she had walked out of the eating room. She know wore a pair of jeans along with an t-shirt that said fire-bird on it and on the back had a bird flying leaving a trail of fire behind it. "Do you want something? If not I'm kind of busy." she said. "Yeah we do Phoenix, I want to tell you that Rogue and I are behind you all the way. We don't care if you are different we'll accept you anyway. And I'm sure the others will too." Wolverine said. "Yeah Phoenix we need you I need you. And I want to be here for you." Rogue said. "Thanks both of you that really means a lot to me but I think I'm gonna go out for a little air time k? Bye." She smiled at them both appreciatively before pushing past them and walking down to the garage. She climbed into her red Porsche and started driving away from the school. She drove for about an hour before she came to a secluded forest. Climbing out of the car she walked into the forest, until she found an opening in the trees above her head. There she jumped into the air slowly rising above the trees into the wide-open air. She floated among the clouds flew with the birds and slowly her anger melted away only to be replaced by a sense of sadness that no one except Rogue and Logan accepted her for what she was now. When the sun started to make it's decent she flew back to her car and drove home. Walking into the school she hurried upstairs to change for dinner. The children would expect her to be here. And the only reason she was staying here was because of the kids, for now at least. Grabbing a pair of red pants she slipped those on than grabbed a black shirt to put on with them. It gave her a fun but very sophisticated look. Hurrying downstairs she found a group of students to walk down with. They were all so happy to see here and kept bombarding her with questions of what happened. But she would only reply X-men business you'll learn when you're older. When they walked almost everyone else was there. But Rogue was seating by herself away from Bobby for once. Grabbing her food Phoenix walked over and sat down by Rogue. Rogue looked up and smiled when she saw it was Phoenix. Wolverine soon walked in Cigar in hand as usual he too grabbed some food before sitting down with them. They talked and laughed through dinner. Than the cook rolled out a huge cake in the shape of a phoenix. Laughing Phoenix looked at Rogue and Wolverine but they looked just as stunned as her. So she turned and looked around at the other teachers. Scott smiled at her and waved. Pushing into his mind Phoenix read that he had asked the cook to make this cake for her to make up for what had happened this morning. And how he didn't want to lose her again. Smiling she stood up and walked towards Scott. Scott too stood up and walked towards they embraced in the middle of the crowded cafeteria. Everyone cheered at this. Looking down at her Scott couldn't believe how much Phoenix had changed from Jean. Even her eyes where those freaky firey red color that moved and swirled. Leaning down he kissed her full on the mouth. This made the students cheer even harder. You know you're making a spectacle of yourselves and not helping the teenage students. If I'm not mistaken a couple are already following you're wonderful example. Dr. Xavier projected in their heads. Breaking of their kiss Scott hugged her close and whispered to her. "I'll never let you go never. I love you." But Phoenix never replied. She still had to figure out a few things. Wolverine POV  
Wolverine could tell that the two was meant to be together he knew that he had to accept it though he wished he didn't. Phoenix was so happy light and beautiful, but she and chosen Scott and not him. Maybe it would be just better if he left. He still had enough money he could start somewhere else. Where no one knew him for what he was. Maybe become a respected citizen. It was not him but than again maybe it was. He didn't know he hadn't tried it before. 


	8. Leaving

Ch.8  
  
Two days later. Phoenix's lunch hour.  
"Logan?" Phoenix called. "Yeah." Wolverine said stopping his path to the garage and turning around to go into the kitchen. "Are you going somewhere?" Phoenix asked worried. When she saw Wolverine walking by bag packed leather jacket on and cowboy boots. "Yeah I've already talked to the Professor. I'm going away for awhile a long while. Going to try something new get my life off the rocks you know." Wolverine said. "Why can't you do all that here?" Phoenix asked. "Well, you have plenty of support from the team now. The team doesn't need me. Strikers dead, Magneto's laying low. And besides I'm no good here. I'm just wasting school money when it could be used on something else something better. So I decided I head to the other side of the country maybe California or up Washington way. Ya know?" Wolverine said. "Logan you know that you don't waste funds. And we do need you. Stay please." Phoenix asked troubled that he was leaving. "No, good luck to both you and Scott. I hope you have a great life together. You never know maybe I could find someone for me." He said but his look said he didn't mean it. "Well gotta go if I'm to get anywhere today. Oh, please tell Rogue to try to make up with Bobby. I think that kid could make her happy believe it or not." Wolverine said as he turned and walked away. He never looked back. But if he did he would of seen the tears that welled up in Phoenix's eyes. She felt as if she had lost her best friend. After school Phoenix and Rogue.  
"Rogue can I speak with you for a moment?" Phoenix asked. The bell had just rung and the students were quickly packing up and leaving to pursue their own devices. "Sure Miss. Phoenix what about?" Rogue said walking over to Phoenix's desk. "Logan left this afternoon. He asked me tell you that you should try to work things out with Bobby. That Bobby could make you happy." Phoenix told her. "Left you mean ran again right? Where to?" Rogue asked. "Somewhere out west California, Washington somewhere up there." Phoenix answered getting a little worried. "Rogue you won't do anything will you?" "No Miss. Phoenix thank you for giving me the message." Rogue grabbed her stuff and left the classroom quickly. Rogue and Kitty's room. One month later.  
Rogue ran into her bedroom. Though what Wolverine said was probably true about her and Bobby. She had to make sure Wolverine was okay first. Even if it meant forever destroying the relationship she had with Bobby. She couldn't understand her need to check on Wolverine but something told her that he needed her now more than ever. Pulling out her backpack she stuffed as many jeans and t-shirts as she could in her backpack along with other necessities and 3 pairs of evening gloves. Jotting down a note really quick. She told Bobby not to worry and that they needed to talk as soon as she got back. But she was safe and needed a little time on her own. She also left a note for Dr. Xavier begging forgiveness for her leaving without his permission and that she needed to get away. After the bell rang for dinner and everyone was downstairs eating. Rogue quietly left the bedroom snuck downstairs and out of the mansion. From there she hitched hiked to the airport. There she bought a ticket to Spokane, Washington. Wolverine, Spokane Washington.  
Wolverine had done it in the few short weeks of being around Spokane he had found a nice business place bought and started right away refurbishing it. Tomorrow was to be the grand opening. What he had found was a small bar in a good part of town. He had tore everything down then installed new things like the cherry wood bar. The stage to the left, though in most acts his dancing girls performed on the bar routines in them. There were tables sitting here and there and booths along the back wall. By the stage was a good size dancing floors for those young bloods and people looking for a good time. In the short time it took to get everything though and how it was coming had what inspired the name The Second Chance. People who walked by always stopped at stared at his sign in the window. Yeah, opening night was going to be big. 


End file.
